


OWOWATCH Kink Meme Fills

by KindListener



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Candles, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Spit As Lube, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Unsafe Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: I’m filling some of my favourite prompts from the Overwatch Kink Meme. I’ll be putting the original prompt in the beginning notes.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Team Mate (Junkrat/M!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care who but this boy is a powerbottom & this kink meme need more junkers. Please and thanks. Oh, and bonus points for him blabbering the whole time and the rest of the team hearing everything thing because he just. won't. shut. up.

The last mission was a long game. One hundred percent concentration, all the time. Four days had crawled by, something like ninety-six hours had ticked by slower than ever. Every stolen glance at Jamison was like torture as your body longed for his. You can do with a night or two but not four.

You push him back into his room, slamming the door behind you and pushing him to the wall.  
“Oi, take it easy, mate.” Rat breathes as you press his shoulders to the wall. “Mmm... Someone’s a li’l’ greedy, ain’t they?” He challenges you, standing a good head and shoulders below you. You card your slender fingers through his hair and he giggles in excitement. He missed this, too. Metal fingertips dig into your shoulder blades and he buries his nose into your neck. taking in the heady scent of lust and bullets. “Good thing I got myself all prepped for ya, darlin’. Can’t wait to have this big boy inside me, again.” He licks his lips, palming you through your pants, hastily. Your cock jumps at the sudden contact as you, also, feel his long, hot tongue against your throat and his sharp canines tightening against your neck. You shudder with a small groan and he giggles in response. Your fingers curl into his belt loops, pulling him closer so your clothed cocks rut against each other. He takes in a broken gasp, claiming your lips in retaliation. His high-pitched squeaks of delight send shivers up and down you, making your hips twitch against his.

When he manages to wriggle out of your grasp, he props himself up on the bed, kicking off his boot and shoving his shorts down, unceremoniously, before sitting, spread eagle, on the bed, eyeing up his own twitching erection. It’s a gorgeous thing. You’ve enjoyed riding it on many an occasion. His foreskin is tight over the crown and he pulls it down, over the head, experimentally. When it’s bared to the air, he hisses and moans, giving it a few, quick pumps. You reach for your shirt, pulling it over your head and kicking off your shoes. You wander towards the vulnerable junker and grind your clothed cock against his bare one and a shuddering breath leaves him as his fingers curl into the stained sheets. The texture of the cloth against his bare, sensitive skin makes him bite his lip in anticipation of things to come.  
“Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck... Oh, fuck, yeah!” He gasps as the crown of his cock grows wet with pre-come.  
“Shhh...” You soothe him, pulling your impressive length from inside your boxers.

A pleased breath ghosts through Jamie as he licks and bites at his lips. He’s a live wire; any form of contact making him jump and moan. Your fingertips drift up and down the plains of flesh of his inner thighs, your cockhead nudging his.  
“Want it in me! Need it in me! Get it in me! C’mon!” He yelps out and you tut, disapprovingly. You press your fingertips to his lips and he licks at them, letting them explore his mouth with expert ease. Once your fingers are slicked with his saliva, you push two into him and his whole body convulses, violently. “Oh, fuck, yeah! Deeper, yeah? Oh, fuuuuck... Deeper, deeper, deeper...!” He pants out and you draw in further, crooking your fingers to reach the spot inside him that makes his head spin.

A violent shudder rattles his rib cage and he whines as your fingertips drag over the sensitive flesh, inside him.  
“Oh, yeah... C’mon! Y-You know I can’t just come from that, though...!” He begs for more and you withdraw your fingers, cocking a brow.  
“You’re sure you’re ready for my cock, Jamison?” You ask, coolly, and he nods. “Tell me.”  
“I’m ready! I’m soooo ready! I prepped and everything. I’m ready for it.” He sits up, fingers clawing at your abdomen, careful not to touch your cock. You just raise a brow and he nods, enthusiastically. “Look!” He takes the head of your cock into his mouth, sucking and licking, diligently, until you’re red in the face and bracing onto him by his singed, blonde hair. His long tongue curling around the head.  
“Mmnn...” You hum as his licking and light bites bring you closer to your climax so much sooner than you thought.

You wrench him off by his hair. He’s grinning, stupidly; pleased with himself, as he stares at you through lidded, lust-clouded eyes that glow, warmly.  
“On your back.” You order and he obeys, sitting back and throwing his legs up, excitedly, giving you a fantastic view of and angle for his ass. With everything soaked in Jamie’s warm, slick spit, you slide in, easily, watching his eyes roll back in pleasure.  
“Oooohoohoohoo!!” He giggles as your palms press into the inside of his knees, pushing his legs even further back to take you in deeper. His hot, syrupy insides twist around your length and your eyes roll back and you bite your lip, desperately trying to hold your nerve. “Harder! Deeper! I wanna be a proper cockslut for ya!” He pants out, tongue hanging out of his mouth as his hot breath fills the space between you. You angle your pelvis up, making sure to prod that spot inside him that makes his eyes cross and roll back into his skull. His flesh hand reaches down to jerk his cock and his metal hand descends to, roughly, massage his full, aching balls. “I— O-Oh, fuck me! God, that’s too good!” He titters and you lean down, taking a chunk of his flesh calf into your mouth and rolling it between your teeth. You suck on the skin, continuing your onslaught of his ass while leaving pleasingly dark marks all the way up his leg before your lips reach the bow of his knee; a weak spot for Jamie. His hands speed up, the foreskin of his cock rolling over the head, all red and wet. You place a soft kiss there and he nearly spends, right then and there. “Mmm! That’s too...sensitive! A...ha! Ooooh, deeper, deeper, deeper... Holy FUCK! Gonna come, gonna come! Nngh...!!” His whining and yelling will have, already, alerted all within a ten mile radius. When you lean back in and suck some of the taut skin between your teeth, he does spend. His hands go wild, near spasming, on his cock as he pants out incoherent sentences, white ropes landing over his abdomen and chest. You double down to kiss him, roughly.  
“I’m going to come, soon, and you’re going to drink down every last drop, aren’t you?” You hiss and he nods, enthusiastically, despite having just come.

You pull out and he repositions himself on the side of the bed, his hands, now spit-slicked, rub up and down the sensitive flesh, his pretty, pink lips wrapped around the head. His long tongue, languidly, teases the slit in the crown and you grasp onto his hair, gasping in shock. Your cock twitches in his mouth and one hand strays further down to rub at your balls.  
“C’mon, love, we haven’t got all day and I could use a good facial.” He giggles, kissing the tip before resuming his impressive attempts to take your length all the way down. Every move of his tongue, of his lips, makes you jolt in sensitivity and, eventually, you pull out, your hand running along the length of your cock.  
“Oh, shit... I’m coming, Jamie...!” You breathe as he suppresses a small giggle. The load lands over his cheekbones, his lips, the bridge of his nose, some even making it down his neck and over his collarbones.  
“Mmmm...” He hums as he licks a little off his lips.

You take a step back and tuck yourself away, blinking the stars out of your eyes.  
“Where’re ya off to?” He asks, using his fingers to gather come off his face and lick it away.  
“Gonna get some water. Maybe some booze. Then, do you wanna blow some stuff up? Or we could do a little more experimentation with just the two of us?” You purr and he giggles.  
“Tricky choice, mate... How ‘bout both?” He asks, excitedly, and you grin. Sex and explosions, hm? Sounds like it might be a rough weekend.


	2. Done for Me (Junkrat/M!Reader/Roadhog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how they do it, but one of our many lovely Overwatch boys takes something up the bum that makes an appearance against their front and they're loving it.  
> could be a big toy for solo play or a massive dong supplied by Roadhog or Reinhardt (or a nameless newcomer for the sace of smutty fiction). Any which way author!anon spins it it has to be consensual and whoever is taking it is totally blissed out on the feeling.

A groan ghosts through Mako as he lays back, on the couch. The air is hot and sweat beads on his skin, making him glisten in the light that filters through the boards on his windows. Nothing quite like sitting on your sofa, naked, on a hot day. It’s a nice day, despite the heat. It’s not as if he isn’t enjoying himself. He folds his arms behind his head, easing into a pleasant and warm sensation. He glances down, through the goggles of his mask, at the two boys, currently, sucking his cock like the world’s about to end. With Junkrat on one side, licking up the side of his cock and you on the other sucking one of his hefty balls into your mouth while your fingers draw patterns on his inner thighs. Occasionally, your actions draw a deep growl from his chest and you can feel it in your bones.  
“Mmm! Ya taste great, mate. Could do this all day!” Jamie comments, excitedly, one hand on Hog’s thigh and the other jerking you off. A whimper echoes through you as a large hand forces your nose and mouth to the base of Roadhog’s humungous cock, making you breathe in his musk. Rat is given the same treatment, taking a deep breath in “Ahhh, fuuuuck...” He sighs, affectionately, bucking into your hand, instinctively.  
“Good boys.” Roadhog rumbles and you shiver, feeling his fingers card through your hair and down the back of your neck.

Undressed and on display for your owner, you sit, obediently, as Junkrat stumbles out of his shorts before joining you, on the couch. You kneel, facing away from Mako but a warm palm presses against your upper back, as well as Jamie’s, and you press your face into the blood-stained cushions, asses, instinctively, raised into the air. He gives your ass an experimental slap and you gasp at the loud noise it makes.  
“I think ‘e likes it, mate. Give ‘im a couple more, ay?” A couple more swats and he soothes the sore flesh, rubbing his palm along it, large fingers trailing along the inside of your thighs, coaxing your legs further open. A finger is produced for Junkrat and he, diligently, takes it into his mouth and coats the appendage, thoroughly. The tip is pressed to your entrance and you hiss as he pushes it in. Besides, if you can’t take a finger of his, you have no chance of taking his cock. He works a digit into you and you reach for Jamie’s hand, squeezing it as Roadhog’s thick index finger fills you up. “Oh, ‘e likes that even more! You should see ‘is face, right now.” Your eyes roll back into your head and you have to bite your lip to stop any shameful noises from escaping. However, Jamie licks his way into your mouth, parting your lips and forcing you to moan, wantonly, into his mouth. Roadhog rocks his finger in and out of you, chuckling every so often as your body clenches around a single finger of his. When Junkrat pulls back, he giggles, palming your cheek, sweetly. “You’re so gorgeous, love.” He winks as Mako pulls out of you.

The finger that was, previously, inside you, is offered to you and you take it into your mouth. Your mouth waters as you suck on the digit and apply a fresh coat of saliva. Meanwhile, you can hear a slap ring out as well as a shrill moan.  
“Oh, I’m so ready, mate... So damn ready for this.” Jamie breathes, his fingers still tangled into yours. When the finger is covered with an ample amount of spit, Roadhog pulls back and the slick sound of skin on skin can be heard — well, just — over Junkrat’s giggly, broken moans. “Mmm... Put it in, put it in!” He demands, breathily, and Roadhog shoves it in, filling the Rat to bursting, nearly. Despite how much you all fuck, Jamie manages to stay so Goddamn tight. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!” The shrill yelp makes you cover his lips with yours, silencing him for a short time before he begins training and whining against your mouth. A few more rocks of Mako’s hand and Jamie looks ready to come, already. You lean back on your heels, watching Roadhog pull his finger out. Junkrat’s hole is already looking so red and abused, gaping open and ready for cock.  
“Now, who’s first?”

You don’t volunteer so much as Roadhog chooses you. He sits back down, on the couch, and you straddle him with your back to him, facing Jamie who’s knelt by Mako’s feet, watching the two of you with wide eyes and a crooked grin. Proper lube is needed for this. Roadhog coats his giant cock with thick lube and paints your entrance with some, too. He takes your thighs in his hands, easily lifting up your body, your ass his prime target.  
“You’re ready?” He growls against your ear and you nod, determination burning in your eyes.  
“Yes.” A moment later, pain strikes and you cry out, tears prickling the corners of your eyes. You stay there for a moment with Mako drawing patterns on your shoulder blades. You’re breathing comes ragged and you shudder, violently. “You can... You can move.” You whisper and Roadhog lifts you up and drops you.  
“Wait, wait, wait! Look at this!” You hear Junkrat’s voice as he pokes your belly. You glance down. The outline of Mako’s cock can be seen through your belly as it presses against your abdomen.  
“H-Holy fuck...” You breathe as Roadhog continues his administrations. Jamie’s palm rests on your belly, feeling every time Roadhog’s cock pokes out, from your abdomen. Slowly, the pain begins to fade and Mako’s huge dick fills you up in all the right places, especially as Junkrat starts by sucking your cock into his mouth, his long tongue flicking at the head, teasingly. Once you accommodate for Roadhog’s size, your orgasm seems to come crashing down on you, quickly. Every thrust knocks the wind out of you and the larger junker is panting, heavily, with every movement. You spend in Junkrat’s mouth, pulling on his hair as he gulps it all down. Mako bottoms out in you one, last time.  
“... Coming...” He growls against your ear just before it feels like he shoved a pressure hose up your ass. There’s so much of it and it comes out with such force. Just when you think he’s done, another wave hits him and there’s so much that you feel it might come out of your mouth.  
“Ohohoho! What’s this?” When you look down, Jamie’s palm is flat against your swollen belly. There’s so much come in you that it’s distended all your guts.

Roadhog lifts you off him and a flood of come spills onto the floor, from your insides.  
“Maybe we use a plug, next time.” He notes to himself as Junkrat mounts him, excitedly.  
“C’mon, big boy! Take me for a ride!” You rest your head on Mako’s chest, watching him lift Junkrat up like he was a rag doll before dropping him on his huge, fucking cock. With the small junker being so...well, small, the head presses through his belly a lot more, pressing through the skin to reveal a pleasant-looking bump. You cup it, tenderly, eyes hooded as you look up at your two lovers. Every movement inside the tiny man makes Mako shudder because he’s overstimulated from his previous orgasm. He won’t last long in this state but that’s just fine because Junkrat’s ‘fuse’ is so short. “That...the...best...you’ve...got...?” Jamie asks, breathlessly, his words punctuated with every drop. Your hand drops from the bump in his abdomen to Jamie’s leaking erection.  
“Won’t last...long... Coming...” Roadhog growls out, filling Jamison with the remaining come, in his balls. His belly swells and you watch his eyes roll back as he spills into your hand and over Mako’s broad chest.  
“Oh, fuuuuuuuuck...” He whines, bucking between your hand and Roadhog’s humongous cock.

When Roadhog hauls his limp body off him, Jamie falls asleep, in your arms, his lips falling against your neck as you all collapse on the couch.  
“Thanks, boys.” Roadhog nods, ruffling your hair and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek before carrying the two of you off to bed. No more breeding, for tonight (well, at least until Jamie wakes up and wakes you all up with him), just sweet cuddles as the night air grows cooler, Mako swaddlingyou in blankets and holding you close as you all drift off to sleep.


	3. Isn’t It Romantic (McCree/M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyone/everyone dicking mccree down so good he starts babbling/begging in spanish.

Leaning over the table in his room, Jesse, basically, paints a target on his ass. As you wander past with your coffee, you give his ass a hard smack and he flinched, spinning round.  
“What? That wasn’t an invitation?” You wink and he chuckles. You cup his cheek, feeling his beard against the palm of your hand. He leans into the sentiment and you smile, warmly. “You’re so damn sexy...” You whisper, more to yourself than him, and he laughs, leaning in to press his lips to yours. This time, he catches you off-guard and you gasp against his lips, granting him access to your tongue. He places your coffee down on the table before his hands find your hips, pinning you between him and the table. You can already feel him thickening through his pants, rolling his hips against your own at a steady but pleasurable pace. He tastes of smoke and steel, his metal hand raised to, tenderly, run his fingers through your hair. It’s so lovely that the hand that can be used for a mean right hook can, also, be used to stroke through his lover’s soft hair.

“Someone’s ready to get down and dirty, this morning.” You whisper, breathlessly, only an inch away from Jesse’s soft, soft lips.  
“Been thinkin’.” He states, shortly, as he leans down, placing soft kisses down your jawline and then further down your throat. Your breath catches in your lungs and your heart pounds in your chest.  
“D...Don’t do that, Jess, it’s dangerous...” You joke, breathily, and he, playfully, nips at your collarbone, chuckling, deeply, against your ear when you gasp and whimper. His voice is oaky and soft but smooth and sexy, all at the same time. You melt into his arms, your hands grappling for purchase to keep you from falling backwards. Your fingers find themselves in his back pockets, cupping his ass, perfectly, as you reciprocate his actions, sucking bright, red marks into the skin of his throat. He sighs and you can feel his heart thumping in his chest. There’s something he isn’t telling you. You lick a line up to his ear, catching the lobe between your teeth and rolling the soft flesh around before you find your lips by his ear. “Jesse... You’re not telling me something. What’s wrong?” You ask, breathily, and he stiffens, a broken gasp leaving him. You pull back and he ruffles his hair, averting his eyes from yours.  
“Well— I— Umm... I wanted to— Y’see, I—” You cup his face, again.  
“Take it slow, if you need to.” You smile, warmly, and he nods, taking your hand in his.

He leads you into the bedroom, sitting on the mattress so he’s lower than you.  
“I was wonderin’ if you might...I dunno, take charge in here? Tonight? Y’know? Like I, usually, do? Wanna see how it feels.” He asks, all unsure and uncharacteristically timid.  
“Of course, cowboy.” You smile, leaning down to claim his lips, softly, playing with his hair. “And I’m gonna make it perfect.” He beans and you sigh, contentedly. “Now, get off to work, lay-around cowboy. Be ready for a surprise when you get back.” He reaches for his hat, on the back of the door, and tilts it toward you.  
“Course.” He gives you that lopsided smirk and a wink before turning to head out the front door...

So, it’s possible that McCree’s a switch. Or he’s, at least, experimenting being submissive for the night. You have to make it perfect for him. He has to have the best experience so he can, truly, get a feel for if he enjoys it. You get a check-list together and begin planning.

When McCree steps through the door and takes off his hat, you stand from the table, walking your way over to him, glossy high heels making you the same height as he. He looks you up and down; a tight, black, glossy, leather dress around your body and glossy, black high-heeled boots to match. His jaw nearly hangs to the floor.  
“Oh Dios mío...” He whispers to himself, frozen in place. The apartment is lit up by candles, providing a warm light that reflects off the glossy finish. He reaches for your hips but you take a step back.  
“On your knees.” You order, a thrill rushing down your spine as the cowboy gets down, on all fours. “Come.” Your heels click on the tiles as you lead him. You lead him into the bedroom, motioning for him to get undressed. He does so and takes up his previous stance only on the bed. “Good boy.” Jesse’s breath catches and he lets it out, shakily.

You snag a blindfold from the bed and, gently, pull it over his head.  
“What a pretty boy.” You whisper against his ear and you watch goosebumps rise on his skin. You gesture for him to turn to face the headboard and he obeys, immediately. You run your fingertip from his tailbone to the back of his neck and he gasps. “Drop your elbows and arch your back for me.” He does, raising his behind into the air. “Hmm~” You hum, giving the flesh a fond squeeze. You leave for a moment to collect your toy for the night; a candle. You set it alight and wait for some of the wax to melt in the heat. “You may feel a slight burning, pet.” You soothe him as a drop of wax lands at the base of his spine and he gasps, his shoulder blades shifting under the tanned skin. “You’ll get used to it.” Another drop lands further up his back and another between his shoulder blades. Then, you descend, again, letting some drop on one cheek of his rear and he hisses, his hips jumping forward.  
“Hah... Eso es bueno...” He sighs as you reach down for something. “Ah!” He jumps as the chill of lube slides against his entrance. You coat the base of the candle in it before sliding it in. A shaky breath leaves him as you slide it further in.  
“Good boy. Now, you can hold that there, can’t you?” You ask, softly, and he nods. “I’ll need you to talk, pet.”  
“... Yes, mi dueño...” He breathes and you smile, silently pulling up a chair to watch.

For the next fifteen minutes, McCree grows more and more frustrated and aroused as more and more wax falls across his rear and he hisses. Crimson wax in such stark contrast to his skin, like blood spattered across his flesh. It falls and trickles down the backs of his thighs, making him sigh and moan. You watch on, silently studying his every twitch, every convulsion. It seems like every drip is a fight for sanity as his breaths grow heavy and laboured.

“Oh, what a good boy.” You feign your return, blowing out the candle and rocking it into him. He moans, burying his face into the sheets. You draw it out and place it on a side table before, softly, tracing the damage on his skin. Every point of contact makes him breathless. “What a mess.” You cast a palm over the sensitive flesh and the wax flakes off, easily. You expose his virgin hole and he takes in a sharp breath before biting his lip. After slicking up a finger, you slide a digit into him and he growls against the sheets.  
“Solo follame ya...” He moans out, mouth agape. His lips are red and swollen from being bitten so much.  
“Such a good boy.” You purr against his ear as you peel the blindfold off. He blinks at the sudden light. You claim his lips, possessively. He responds so strongly, moaning and mewling against your mouth. When you pull away, his eyes are hooded. “Get on the floor for me, yes?” He obeys.

You pull the faux leather up, over your swollen cock, and his eyes widen.  
“Be a good pet for me.” You cup his cheek and he nods, slowly leaning in to take the head of your cock into his mouth. His mouth is so hot and wet and he’s so good. He’s in familiar territory, now, licking under the flare of your crown to make you release a broken sigh. You card your slender fingers through his soft, brown hair and he moans around your cock, his tongue pressed to the underside. Slowly, you realise that you can reach your peak like this and you don’t want it to end so soon. “Back up on the bed. Good boy.”

Some of his ass is swollen and red and sensitive from the light burning of the candle. You slick up your cock with lube and, gently, push against McCree’s muscle.  
“Relax, sweetheart.” You soothe him as he tries to take you down, your palm stroking down the small of his back. When you bottom out, he sighs, getting used to the alien sensation of the intrusion.  
“Y-You can move...” He breathes and you start off slow. A slow and steady pace that lets him get used to the motion. “Good boy, Jesse.” You gasp as his insides develop a hot, strangle-hold around your cock. It seems that the pain dissolves away as he pushes back.  
“Oh, God... I can’t— Oh, santa mierda! Justo ahí! De nuevo!” He yells, pushing back. “P-Please, do that, again!” He manages in English. His prostate. You must’ve hit his prostate. You lean down, pressing your chest against his back and curling one palm around his cock, hard and waiting. You buck back in, jerking him in time with your thrusts.  
“You’re so good, Jesse...” You breathe as he gasps and grunts against the sheets.  
“Bueno, demasiado bueno...! G-Gonna come!” He calls, letting himself loose as he spends over your hand with a shaky breath. You pull out, jerking yourself to completion as you spend your load over his ass.

A few minutes later, you’re cuddled up on the bed, holding Jesse in your arms.  
“What did you think?” You ask, sleepily.  
“It was...amazin’, darlin’.” He sighs, stretching, languidly, to curls his arms around you. “We’ll have to do it, again...” You go to reply but he’s already dropped off. You pull the covers over his body and kiss him, softly, before turning in yourself.


	4. Up With the Birds (Roadhog/FTM!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog hoisting a partner up onto his shoulders while he gives them oral. Maybe give them a little leverage against a wall or let him support their entire weight.  
> Basically let someone be helplessly perched on his shoulders while he devours their crotch regardless of whatever parts they may have.

A drawn-out whine is pulled from your throat as large, warm fingers press down your neck.  
“Pretty, little thing.” He growls behind his mask and you can’t help but blush a little. You reach across his broad chest, fingers finding his pierced nipples and pulling on the gold rings, experimentally. A slow rumble can be heard from behind the mask as you latch your mouth around one, your tongue tugging on the small ring, playfully. He, tenderly, runs his fingers through your hair and you hum, rolling the bud of flesh between your teeth, making his back arch off the bed.

After a slightly too hard bite, he wrestles you off him but you’re too small for him to catch. You roll on the bed for a moment before he manages to grab your thighs, effortlessly pressing you against the wall and slotting himself beneath your legs, resting you on his shoulders with his mask pressed between your legs.  
“Ma— Mako?!” You panic but you, soon, find your position to be quite secure. Besides, all thoughts go out of the window when a wet, warm tongue flicks over your clit. It’s a mystery how he’s doing it because his mask is still on but that concern soon drops out of your head, too, as he drags his tongue through the folds of your pussy. “O-Oh, fuck...” Your shaky fingers thread into his hair, drawing him even closer. He presses himself in, further, his licks becoming more fast and feverish as he tastes you on his tongue. A deep groan rumbles through his body and the vibrations make you flinch. He stays at your clit for a while, flicking it with his tongue as your juices begin to drip down his neck and onto his chest. Everything fall out of your brain when he sucks your clit between his teeth and plays with it, in his mouth.  
“Mmm. So sweet.” He rumbles as your hitched breath makes you shiver and melt into his touch. Next, he spears you with his tongue, reaching as far inside you as he can, his to fue exploring your insides as you whimper and sob in pleasure. The sensations become too much and your eyes prickle with tears and you begin to cry, beginning to ride Roadhog’s face as best you can, at this angle.  
“Ohhh, fuuuuck...” Your breaths come short and irregular as he holds your thighs open to reach deep into you. His mask is soaked with saliva and your arousal. Your shivering fingers run through his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he growls. “Oh, God, Mako, I’m gonna c-come...!” You cry but he doesn’t stop his onslaught, even going faster, his tongue strumming your clit and sucking in mouthfuls of your swollen pussy. When you reach your limit, the world goes white and you hold him to you, riding out your orgasm on his face as you squirt against his mouth.

When he places you back, on the bed, you’re a twitching, moaning, gasping mess. Roadhog reaches for a towel to dry off his mask and all down his neck and chest. Seeing as you’re well-lubricated, he eases his huge, untouched erection into you. A groan of relief tears through him as he bottoms out, inside you.  
“A-Ah, shit!” You gasp as he begins to rock in and out of you at a brutal pace.  
“Take it, pretty boy.” He growls, shoving his cock into at a pace that makes it feel like he’s going to tear right though your cunt.  
“Holy FUCK, Mako! Pl-Please, don’t stop...!” You lose yourself in the sensation of being filled to the brim.  
“Won’t last long like this, gorgeous.” He replies, breathless under his mask. He, desperately, thumbs at your clit and your over-stimulated body leans into the movement all too easily. You feel another orgasm tear through you as you tighten around Roadhog’s massive cock. He bottoms out inside you before his come explodes into your pussy. You claw at his chest as you gulp down air. When he’s done, he pulls out and some leaks out, onto the sheets. A large hand palms up the centre of your chest and you try to breath, deeply, to stop your hyperventilating.  
“Remind me to start wrestling matches with you more often...” You pant out and he chuckles, deeply.


	5. Take Me to Church (76/M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Jack fucking himself with a knotted dildo unaware someone (male alpha) has been watching him the entire time.  
> Bonus if the dildo can simulate a creampie.
> 
> (A/N: the biology used is explained most easily here: https://twitter.com/cranneonsfw/status/1159985981271023617?s=21)

“Mnnn...” A drawn-out, breathless moan is pulled from deep within the super-soldier. You watch, from through the crack in his door, as he rides a rather large, knotted, rubber appendage on the side of his desk. His mask glows in the darkness of his room, the only thing lighting the room is the small lamp by his bed, casting beautifully harsh shadows across his muscles. He bounces on the rubber cock, his dog tags clinking together as they rise and fall, rapidly, with his chest. “Oh, fuck...” No matter how quiet, you can hear his small, processed curse and it makes your breath hitch.

Unexpectedly, Jack is an Omega with an, uncharacteristically, high sex drive. The intoxicating scent of an Omega. For the work he does, it’s honestly strange that he doesn’t just, immediately, fall asleep, before he even hits the mattress. The fake, knotted appendage is slick with his arousal as he, expertly, curls a hand around his erect cock. You could watch this all day, imagining him bouncing on your thick, Alpha cock. The vast lust of the Omega. Him moaning, wantonly, as you plough into him, breeding him like the bitch he is. A shiver makes its way up your spine as he bottoms out on it, stilling as he tries to get his breath back. He jerks at his cock, leaning back to play with a nipple.

When he does start again, he grips the side of the desk, as he scrambles for a remote, also on the desk. The insatiable hunger of the Omega. His breath is fast and erratic. Though his mask is unchanging, his processed moans are coming quicker and faster. A quiet whisper leaves him.  
“Come in me... Yeah...” A few more bounces on it and he flicks a switch on the remote, releasing a liquid into him that, easily, seeps out of him (most likely just water). He comes, white stripes landing across his chest and dripping onto his abdomen.

As he slips it out of him, throws it into the en-suite sink and cleans himself off, you knock on the door and he flinches, reaching for his nightclothes and pulling them on, hastily.  
“Can I come in?” You ask and he calls back.  
“Yeah.” You step through the door, closing it behind you. The scent surrounds you and it nearly drives you mad as you go, toe to toe, with Jack. “What...is it?” He asks, obviously a little hesitant with the inescapable presence of an Alpha in his space. After he’s just climaxed, his pheromones are running high. You pull into his personal space, backing him against a wall, hands either side of his waist, trapping him there. “What do you want?” He tries again, slower and more intimidating this time round. You lean in, pressing your nose to the side of his throat. His pheromone glands are nearly leaking as you press your lips to them.  
“You.” You state, easily, and he gasps as you’re fingers slide under his undershirt to play with his sensitive nipples. His mask is unmoving, unchanging but you can feel the tension in his body.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you?”  
“... Trying to mask it with my medication but...yes.” He murmurs back and you nod.  
“Let me take care of you, Jack. This is a difficult time; uncomfortable at best, torturous at worst.” You explain against his ear and he shudders. “Let me help.” You thread the fingers of your free hand into his soft, silvery hair, kissing the front of his mask, leaving wet, sloppy kisses across the steel. “Mmm... You’re so gorgeous, Jack.” You breathe between kisses and he tenses, his hand finding the zipper on your pants and how much you’re straining against it. Goosebumps raise along his flesh as his fingertips outline your huge, knotted, Alpha cock. “C’mon, let me breed you good.” You sigh, returning to his neck and hearing him moan, softly.

You let him strip down, revealing his large, sensitive nipples and then his crotch. He sits on the bed, propping his legs up so you can get a full view of him. Bashfully, he turns his head away as you study him in all his lean, muscular glory. You drop to your knees, spreading open his lips and diving in with your tongue.  
“Oh! That’s too...” He gasps as your tongue dances along, inside his tight, swollen pussy.  
“God, you taste so damn good, Jack.” You grin up at him and his fingers, absently, play with one of his swollen nipples. You stand, again, unleashing your huge, knotted cock to his view.  
“Holy...” Is all he manages before you slide the head into him, It’s smooth sailing until you get to the knot and he struggles a little bit. “W-Wait. Pull out a minute.” And you do as he asks. “Lay down. I can take it that way.” He explains and you do so. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

He straddles your pelvis, sinking himself down onto your cock. Your knot disappears into him and his breath catches in his lungs. He braces his hands against your chest, using it as leverage to lift himself off and drop himself down onto your dick.  
“Jeez, Jack... That’s good.” Your fingers find his shoulder blades and he pops his mask off, placing it on his desk. He leans down, claiming your lips, properly, as you buck up into him. His cheeks are red and his lips, too, from being bitten into silence.  
“Y-You have no idea how it feels on this end...” He gasps out, against your lips, as he draws back, a hand curling around his erection. Leaning back, you can see every inch of him as he loses himself in ecstasy. “I won’t last long. I’m sorry.” He breathes and you shake your head.  
“Don’t worry I’m...nearly there.” A few more bounces and you spend, the knot exploding inside him and coating his insides white. His breath comes in gasps as he takes in as much as he can.  
“Mmm... I haven’t felt an Alpha come in me like that for...well, years.” He states, leaning down to kiss you, again, more tender this time.

He lets you go, buckling up your pants and pulling down your shirt. You turn to leave.  
“Hey, thanks for the assist.” He calls and you turn back.  
“No worries, any time.” You answer back with a wink.


End file.
